Jimin Oh Jimin!
by FyRraiy
Summary: BTS fanfict. Jimin/Yoongi 'Min Yoongi hanyalah milik Park Jimin dan Park Jimin hanya milik Min Yoongi seorang'


**Jimin Oh Jimin!**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di tambah liburan gratis dari sang manajer yang baik hati memang adalah hari yang sangat di damba-dambakan bagi semua member BTS. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang asik bermain playstation. Jin yang asik dengan majalahnya. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang kompak membuat lagu. Yoongi yang masih doyan mesra-mesraan dengan kasur tercintanya(?). Dan Jimin yang sepertinya hanya duduk di sofa sambil menekuk-nekuk mukanya, Jimin yang malang(?). Ya, bagaimana Jimin tidak seperti itu, dari kemarin kekeasihnya a.k.a Min Yoon Gi yang manisnya tak tertahankan itu tidak memperdulikannyaa dan hanya asik dengan boneka tedy bear yang baru dibelikan Jimin seminggu yang lalu. Ya, Jimin sih senang-senang saja jika Yoongi menyukai pemberiannya. Tapi kalau malah membuat ia di lupakan seperti ini Jimin tentu saja tidak suka.

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk sekedar mencari camilan dan minuman yang setidaknnya bisa membuatnya melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih tepatnya disebut makan. Jimin memgambil kopi kaleng yang lalu ia buka dan meminumnnya sedikit sambil memilih camilan yang tersedia di kulkasnya itu. Mungkin dua chiki tidak buruk. Tapi, tambah satu lagi sebungkus besar kookies juga tidak masalah. Dan tiga bungkus pepero juga tidak akan membuat Jin hyung marah. Baiklah dua bungkus besar chiki lagi juga tidak akan membuat Namjoon hyung marah. Setelah selesai merampok kulkas di dormnya itu Jimin akhirnya berusaha membawa semua camilan tadi kembaki ke sofa nyamannya tadi. Tentu saja dengan sangat kerepotan karena besarnya bungkus camilan-camilan yang membahagiakan itu.

Namun saat Jimin akan keluar dari dapur tak sengaja ia menabrak beruang putih besar, mungkin lebih tepatnya boneka beruang putih besar yang sedang Yoongi peluk-peluk sambil ia bawa berjalan. Senyum Jimin seketika itupun mengembang. Melihat pujaan hatinya yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul juga.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yoongi mendadak membuat para member yang lainnya berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Loh hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan tampang watados nya itu.

"Hiks...Hikss..." Dan Yoongi malah menangis sekarang.

"Yaah... Yoongi hyung jangan menangis, nanti jadi jelek kalau menangis" Bujuk Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung jangan menangis ada Kookie sekarang disini" Ujar Jungkook menenangkan dengan wajahnya polos, imut, kece, badai*oke! Lupakan-_-.

"Park Jimin bodoh! Jimin jelek! Jimin jahat! Jimin pendek! Jimin item! Park Jimin menyebalkan! Huweeee!" Puas mengatai Jimin, Yoongi pun berlari kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan member lainnya yang cengo karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jimin hyung, seharusnha kau tidak jahat kepada Yoongi hyung" Ujar Taehyung bijak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan jangan lupa dua bungkus chiki yang diambilnya dari tangan Jimin begitu saja.

"Bener tuh kata Taehyung" Kini Hoseok yang mencoba bijak juga, dan mencoba mengambil ketiga bungkus pepero di tangan Jimin. Dan, bagus sekali saudara-saudara akhirnya Hoseok pun berhasil mengambil ketiga bungkus pepero sekaligus saudara-saudara*mencoba menjadi komentator pertandingan bola-_-

"Iya, Jimin hyung gak boleh jahat sama Yoongi hyun. Yoongi hyung itu kan baik, jadi kita juga harus baik sama Yoongi hyung. Apalagi Yoongi hyung itu manis, kita tidak boleh membuatnya menangis!" Ujar Jungkook dengan muka polosnya namun tangannya yang menarik paksa sebungkus besar kookies yang dipegang Jimin. Tinggal Namjoon sendiri sekarang, melihat tidak ada lagi camilan di tangan jimin akhirnya hanya menunjukkan muka datarnya dan mengambil minuman kaleng milik Jimin lalu pergi menginggalkannya.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah begitu saja akhirnya memilih untuk pergi menuju kamar hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Yoongi hyung..." Panggil Jimin sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat Yoongi dengan boneka besarnya itu. Namun yang dipanggil tetap diam tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Yoongi hyung, kau marah padaku? Kenapa mendiamiku sejak kemarin?" Tanya Jimin.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, jangan menangis seprti itu dong" Bujuk Jimin.

"Kau jahat! kau menumpahkan minumanmu tadi ke bonekaku bodoh!" Jawab Yoongi setengah berteriak.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh" Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau tadi minumannya tumpah ke boneka milik Yoongi.

"Pokoknya Park Jimin menyebalkan!" UcapYoongi masih sesegukkan sambil menendang-nendang kasur yang tak berdosa itu dengan kakinya.

"Hyung, jangan seperti itu dong. "

"... hiks... hiks" Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara sesegukkan Yoongi yang terdengar.

"Hyung..."

PLAKK

Niat Jimin yang ingin memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu pun runtuh. Yoongi langsung menepis tangan Jimin kasar bahkan sebelum tangan Jimin berhasil menyentuhnya.

"Hyung! Kalau memang aku yang salah aku minta maaf. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini!" Ucap Jimin mulai meninggi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah ingin membentak hyung-nya seperti itu. Tapi ia tak ingin terus didiami seperti ini. Ia serasa hampa tanpa hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aku membencimu Park Jimin! Kau menyebalkan! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu... aku.. aku benci Park Jimin! Aku benci Park Jimin yang terlalu asik bermain dengan yang lain! Aku benci Park Jimin yang menggoda para fans! Aku benci Park Jimin yang melupakanku! Aku benci Park Jimin yang manja dengan yang lainnya, aku benci Park Jimin yang tidak memperhatikanku..." Teriak Yoongi yang semakin lihir di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar penuturan Yoongi tentu saja membuat Jimin merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh namun di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang cemburu berat dengannya. Jimin meraih tangan mungil Yoongi. Ia mengecup tangan seputih susu milik Yoongi dengan sangat tulus. Tidak ada pemberontakkan lagi dari Yoongi. Jujur Yoongi sangat merindukkan sentuhan Jimin. Ia sangat-sangat merindukkan Jimin-nya itu.

"Hyung, siapa bilang aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku selalu melihat ke arahmu, hanya ke arahmu" Jimin mulai meraih pipi mulus Yoongi untuk diusapnya lembut.

"Aku hanya menikmati waktu-waktuku hanya saat bersamamu. Aku tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu" Kini Jimin mulai menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakkan mu selamanya. Aku hanya suka bermanja kepada mu hyung. Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu selamanya!" Sekarang Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Yoong dengan lembut.

"Min Yoongi hanyalah milik Park Jimin dan Park Jimin hanya milik Min Yoongi seorang!" Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ciuman manis darinya. Ciuman tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Hanya untuk saling menyalurkan rasa sayang dan kerinduan mereka.

Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu akhirnya pun Jimin melepaskannya. Sungguh, keduanya sama-sama tidak rela melepaskannya.

"Yoongi-hyung, jangan pernah mendiami ku lagi. Katakan saja semuanya pada ku. Dan kumohon jangan pernah menangis lagi" Tutur Jimin lembut sambil mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Yoongi. Dan Yoongi hanya memnangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu tersenyum dong"

Yoongi pun tersenyum sangat kecil. Tapi, sekecil apapun senyuman Yoongi, Jimin akan selalu melihatnya.

"Kau membuatku diabetes mendadak hyung" Canda Jimin disertai tawa renyahnya.

"Dasar Park Jimin menyebalkan!"

CUP

Yoongi mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Jimin dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada bidang Jimin sambil memeluk Jimin-nya dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Tetaplah disisiku selamanya" Ucap Jimin lalu mencium puncak kepala Yoongi dan mengeratkkan pelukkannya. Jimin tersenyum sangat bahagia saat merasakan anggukan kepala Yoongi di dadanya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Yoongi di hidupnya.

.

.

.

End-

**Yeahhh~ Bisa selesai juga ff ini XD**

**Thanks udh mau baca ff ini. Mian, kalau jelek. **


End file.
